New Adventures?
by B2KatxCurtis
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Kirito has defeated the Elite Four and Champion and is wanting some more excitement. He decides to go to Unova and meets up with Ash and friends. First fanfic, terrible at summaries... please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Intro (Chapter 1)

_**Chapter 1:**_

__Kirito sighed as he stared up at the ceiling from his bed, _Mom's always saying how great it is to see other regions other than Hoenn and Kalos…maybe I should check it out. _He got snapped out of his thoughts by his Sylveon nudging him worriedly. "I'm fine, Soren. Just thinking how awesome it would be to go to different regions," he scratched Soren in-between the ears, "How about we start in Unova?"

Soren let out a happy cheer and then returned back to his Pokeball.

The next morning, Kirito said good-bye to his friends and looked at a Pokeball, "Ok, Niore, I'm counting on you. Fly!" He threw the Pokeball into the air, and his Noivern flew out of it to pick him up. She looked at him, asking where he wanted to go. "Unova. This will be a good chance for something new."


	2. Hello, Unova! (Chapter 2)

_**Chapter 2:**_

__"Ash, Iris, and Alexa! Lunch is served!" Cilan sang to the three waiting.

While they were eating, Iris and Ash started fighting over what to ask Alexa about her home region of Kalos. "Ash and Iris, calm down. Yes, Ash, I do know the Champion-personally. Iris, even though I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but Dragon-types don't have a very big foothold in Kalos."

All three of the others were really surprised at Alexa's last statement. "Wait, WHAT?! Is it Ice-types that everyone's crazy about then?" Ash interrupted Iris.

"YOU know the Champion?! What are they like?"

"One, no, Iris, not Ice-types. Two, he's a very skilled Trainer on more levels than one, and-here he comes now!"

-Kirito's PoV-

Kirito instructed Niore to land in front of Alexa, "Hia, Alexa! Haven't seen you ever since my first gym battle!"

"Hi, Kirito. Wow, you've grown quite a bit since then. Tell me; how are Cardinal, Sora, Torchic, and Silica doing?"

"Cardinal is a Delphox, Sora's a Charizard, Torchic's now Blaziken, and Silica's now a Talonflame. I also want for you to meet a new member of my team though. Soren, come on out and say hello!" Kirito explained as he threw a Pokeball into the air with a Sylveon coming out of it.

"I'm impressed, Kirito! You have a Sylveon now! Iris, Soren there is the type that Dragon-types have no effect on. Am I right, Kirito?"

"Yup, he's the Fairy-type of my team."

"Hey! I wanna battle a Champion!" Ash went starry-eyed while Pikachu and the others face-palmed.

"Um…six-on-six?"

"YES!"

"…Fine."


	3. Ash vs Kirito (Chapter 3)

_**Chapter 3:**_

__"The battle will be six-on-six with a winner being announced as soon as all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! All right, Ash, Kirito, BATTLE BEGIN!" Cilan, the one playing referee for the battle, stated.

Ash grinned, "Ok, I'll go first! Go, Oshawott!" The little blue otter Pokémon came out and proudly thumped its scalchop.

_Oshawott, huh. All right then—_"Go, Vibe!" The aura Pokémon Lucario came out of Kirito's Pokeball, scaring Oshawott half out of its wits. "Vibe, Aura Sphere!" Vibe's blue Aura Sphere landed a direct hit, one-shotting Ash's Oshawott.

Ash returned Oshawott and grimaced, _wow, does that Lucario have some power! _"Go, Pignite!" the orange and brown Fire/Fighting pig Pokémon landed and snorted some flames. "Flamethrower!"

Kirito called back Vibe before the attack hit, causing Flamethrower to miss completely. "Go, Soren! I know you can do it!" Kirito's Sylveon landed and glanced back at his Trainer. "Let's end this thing, Soren! Moonblast!"

Soren nodded and shot a sphere of moon energy at Pignite, who got about 95% of its HP (Health Points) taken out by a single hit. "Wow," mused Iris, "Almost one-shotting Pignite! Kirito's Sylveon's packing some serious Special Attack power!"

"Soren, Swift!" With that, Pignite was unable to battle.

Ash was already down to four Pokémon and the battle had just started! "Dang! Are all Kalos Trainers as strong as you?"

"Nope, but my friend Serena is pretty close to catching up with her starter Pokémon."

Ash made his decision on his next Pokémon, "Snivy, I choose you!" The sassy green grass snake Pokémon came out ready for battle. Ash thought,_ if only Snivy could hit with Attract! _"Snivy, Attract on Soren!" Snivy's Attract hit its mark, causing Soren to fall in love with her. "Yeah! Snivy, Leafstorm!"

Even with a critical hit, Snivy's Leafstorm only took out 5% of Soren's HP. "Soren, c'mon buddy! Use Draining Kiss!" Soren snapped out of Attract and darted forwards to kiss Snivy on the head, taking Snivy's HP down to zero. Soren restored his HP and hurried back to Kirito's side of the field.

"Wait, what the heck was that?!"

"Ash! Draining Kiss is pretty much a Fairy-type version of Giga Drain!" Alexa called.

"Dang! Leavanny, I choose you!" The large yellow-and-green Bug/Grass-type landed in front of him, ready to go.

"Soren, Moonblast!" Soren once again shot the sphere of moon energy, and with a critical hit, one-shotted Leavanny.

This time, Ash and Kirito called their Pokémon back. "Go, Charizard, I choose you!"

"Go, Sora! I know you can do it!"

The two Charizard got ready to fight, flames gleaming in their eyes. Kirito smiled, "There's still one more trick I've been looking forwards to in this battle. Ready to go, Sora?" Sora smirked and nodded, ready to finish the other Charizard off in one attack. Kirito tapped the stone in his bracelet and a bright light surrounded Sora.

"Wait, Charizard can evolve again?! How-Professor Oak never-?!"

"Professor Oak doesn't know about Mega Evolution." Kirito explained as the light faded from around Sora, revealing Mega Charizard Y. The sunlight immediately grew harsh and then—"Sora, use Blast Burn!" Sora roared and unleashed a powerful wave of flames on Ash's Charizard, taking it down in one shot.

Ash and Kirito called their Pokémon back. Ash grinned at his partner next to him, "Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!"

Kirito looked at Ash and smiled, "If you're using your first Pokémon, then I will too. Go, Cardinal, I know you can do it!" Pikachu and Delphox growled at each other, sparking the rivalry that their Trainers felt.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Cardinal, use Mystical Fire!"

As the smoke cleared, the battle was decided. Pikachu was lying on the ground K.O.'d by Cardinal's Mystical Fire. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Cardinal and Kirito are the winners!"


	4. The New Journey Begins! part1 (Chapter4)

_**Chapter 4-1**_

"You know Ash; your Pikachu almost took down Cardinal. You two are really strong as a team. I can't wait to face you again when you challenge me as Champion and Challenger, not just friends," Kirito complimented, "Oh, right—can I travel with you guys for a little while? My Pokémon and I were getting bored in Kalos."

"So, that's why you came, eh, Kirito?" Alexa teased, "I had already heard of you becoming Champion via the Holo Caster."

Ash and Iris were bugging Kirito to explain Mega Evolution to them and more about Kalos, "Guys! Can I get some space please? For Mega Evolution, you guys need to wait until you get to Kalos. For the information about Kalos, Alexa would be able to tell you about in more detail than I could, easy!"

"So…what can you tell us?" Ash pouted at Kirito trying to dodge Iris and his questions.

"Now that I think about it—I was supposed to tell someone hi from Serena…" muttered Kirito.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to get ch4-2 up ASAP. Thank you to all the readers so far!**_


	5. The New Journey Begins! part2 (Chapter4)

_**Chapter 4-2**_

"SERENA?! You know Serena?! Sweet! Can you tell her I said 'hi' back?"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Huh?"

"I can call her if you want to talk to her."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her! But—the next Pokémon Center is like…15 or so miles away. How can you call her?"

"I do have a Holo Caster. AKA: it's a high-tech cell phone."

"A Holo Caster, huh? Man, I can't wait to get to Kalos!" Ash cheered, "Let's see it! C'mon and call her already!"

Kirito sighed, "OK, I give! I'll call her, guys!" Kirito took out his Holo Caster and tapped Serena's name on the holographic screen. The screen changed to a calling screen until Serena picked up.

Serena's image appeared in the hologram from the waist up, "Hey there, Kirito. Are you enjoying Unova? Are you planning on challenging the Unova League?"

"Not planning on it, Serena. There is another reason I called you though."

"Really? What's up?"

"SERENA!HIIIII!"

"…that was the other reason."

"Oh, right…hi, Ash. Long time no see!" Serena sweatdropped, anime-style, "Kirito, Shauna wants to know when you're coming home. She said something to the effect of meeting up at our meeting place and catch up sometime soon. She's already gotten Trevor and Tieto on board with this whole idea."

"I was planning to head back to Kalos anywhere from three weeks to a month from now, Serena. Please tell everyone else I'll be home soon, OK?"

"OK. Oh, yeah—Kirito—ack, Kito—"she winked at him, "the Elite Four want their Champion back. I plan to challenge them and take your title soon."

"I'd like to see you try!" Kirito taunted, "I'll talk to you later, OK, Serena?"

"OK. See you later, Kito," with that, the Holo Caster clicked off, Kirito glanced behind him and flinched at Ash, Iris, and Cilan's faces within inches of his.

"Hey, um, guys? Where the heck did my personal space go?!" Kirito squeaked. Ash and Iris just got closer to his Holo Caster while Cilan (who had some common sense) respectfully backed off.

"Show us something else from Kalos, please?!" begged Ash and Iris. Cilan and Alexa both glanced at each other, shook their heads, and face-palmed.

Kirito sweatdropped and jumped up into a tree in order to get away from Ash, "Will you guys just quit bugging me so I can get some sleep?" He leaned against a sturdy branch with a great view of the starry night sky and came face-to-face with Iris, "AAAHHH?!" He fell out of the tree to face-plant the ground, "Sheesh, Iris, really?! I just want to get some sleep!" He huffed and went to another tree and settled down. He felt a slight weight in his lap and looked down to see Soren sleeping on top of him. Kirito smiled and went to sleep after scratching the Sylveon in-between the ears.

* * *

_**Sorry once again for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed ch4!**_


	6. Early Morning Cilan? (Chapter 5)

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey, everyone! It's breakfast time!" Cilan sang, waking up the sleeping Pokémon and Trainers.

Kirito groaned and shifted around, shifting the already sleeping Sylveon in his lap, _Is it really that important to wake me up at 6:00 AM for breakfast?_ "Soren, you're heavy…get off me please. I gotta move." He yawned and returned Soren, jumping out of the tree as soon as the Sylveon was back in his Pokéball. Kirito noticed that the others (with the exception of Cilan) seemed to be moving as slow as him. Ash and Pikachu looked like sleep-depraved zombies; Alexa's hair was a mess (thanks to Helioptile being scared by Cilan), and Iris and Axew couldn't stick their landing. "What is so exciting about breakfast that we have to get up at 6:00 in the morning, Cilan?" Kirito tried to be sarcastic (which wasn't working because he was so tired). "…" he tiredly sighed and threw all six Pokéballs into the air, causing all six of his Pokémon to come out, even though one returned again to the Master Ball. Cardinal (Delphox), Soren (Sylveon), Vibe (Lucario), Sora (Charizard), and Niore (Noivern) all stayed out, looking extremely tired.

"Sorry to wake you guys up so early, but it's breakfast time," Kirito explained to the tired Pokémon. "C'mon, guys! We've been up earlier than this back home."

Ash threw all five of his Pokéballs out calling Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Charizard, and Leavanny, all looking as tired as Ash and Pikachu. Kirito and his Pokémon all stifled laughs at the others' expressions.

"Ok, Cilan, we give up. What's so important about today?" asked Alexa while attempting (and failing miserably) to smooth out her hair.

"Today is Iris's birthday! Happy birthday, Iris!" sang Cilan.

"…lemme sleep…" muttered Iris as she and Axew started to fall asleep at the table.

Kirito smirked and whispered something to his Pokémon, causing all of them to leave with devious looks on their faces. When they got back to the sunlit clearing, every single one of them had freezing cold water from the nearby river. They all poised to get away when their plan was complete. Kirito started counting down. 3…2…1! Kirito and his Pokémon dumped the icy-cold water one all of their sleepy comrades.

"KIRITO!"

* * *

_**A/N: I know...it seems kinda filler, but I got the next chapter up, Yay! It might take me a while to get ch6 up, so hold on, those faithful reader(s) of mine! Thanks for bearing with me this far!**_


	7. Unova League Challenge! (Chapter 6)

_**Chapter 6**_

"ALLLLLRIGHT! We're almost to the Unova League, Pikachu!" Ash cheered, already cheering up the earlier-soaked group. After Kirito waking everyone up with cold water, they had all ganged up on him and thrown him into the river. Kirito had, since then, kept his distance from the others. His mind was on the Unova League ahead.

_I wonder if I can keep a lower profile here than back home. I mean, it's nice to be here to cheer Ash on and all, but, will I end up getting called out as a participant when I haven't even seen very many Gyms—if any? Well, if that happens, I'll just have to do my best!_ Kirito thought. When he had looked up after being lost in his own thoughts, he realized that they were standing in front of the reception desk for the participants with everyone looking at him. "What? I'm not gonna take the spotlight from Ash, and besides that, I don't even have one Unova Gym Badge! There's no way I could participate even if I wanted to."

"You have eight of one region's Gym Badges. That means you can enter, Kirito! C'mon, please? I won't lose to you anyway," Ash countered.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you when I beat your butt to next region and back. I can be really competitive, Ash, and I'm certainly not holding back on you just 'cause we're friends!"

"Bring it!"

* * *

**_Sorry about the long update time...had lack of motivation to continue the story, but-I'm back, Fanfiction! Thanks for hanging in there with me the few readers I have left. Please R&R?  
_**


	8. Late Night Chat? (Chapter 7)

_**Chapter 7**_

Kirito sighed as he looked up at the roof of the Pokémon Center room he was using for the duration of the Unova League._ Heh…the one time I didn't want the spotlight, and I end up fighting Ash for it anyway. Oh, well, looks like Ash will just have to get over losing in another League. _Kirito almost jumped ten feet when he heard a knock on his door, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Kirito, we're gonna get something to eat, wanna come with?" Ash's voice sounded muffled by the door.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure! I'm coming, Ash!" Kirito called back. _Looks like I'll have to contact Serena later to tell her the news. Right now, I'm gonna hang out with Ash before we start the battles in the qualifying round. _He grabbed his Pokéballs and hurried out after Ash.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down at a table staring at all of the food Cilan had cooked for the two participants. "Enjoy yourselves, guys, and good luck to both of you in the qualifying round tomorrow!" Cilan commented.

"Yeah," added Iris, "Kirito, I had no idea that you could use your Kalos Badges to participate in the Unova League! Does this mean that we'll get to see your sixth Pokémon tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say tomorrow, Iris. It's only one-on-one Pokémon battles, and I was hoping to use maybe Cardinal or Soren."

"Awwwwww! Why~?" whined Ash and Iris together as Alexa and Cilan just laughed.

"Because I'm not gonna reveal my last Pokémon until after the qualifying round."

"Fine, then. Good night, Kirito, Ash, Iris, and Alexa. I'm going to bed so I don't miss a bit of the excitement tomorrow," stated Cilan.

Kirito said good-night to all the others and headed down the white and beige hallway to his room, determined to make it passed the qualifying round in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: And next Chapter, the qualifying round begins! Will Kirito and Ash make it? Or will they get dropped out after this round? Stay tuned to find out! :D**_


End file.
